


Writing My Story. ((BEING RE WRITTEN))

by AnnaBear



Series: Writing My Story. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBear/pseuds/AnnaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N was left as a child, raised by dwarfs.<br/>One thing. She's a skin changer, even more so, the Granddaughter of Beorn!<br/>She knows basically nothing about herself, so she sets out to learn, in the flurry of friends, family, and love interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry To Intrude..

**Author's Note:**

> More of a work in progress story.  
> I dunno who to pair the reader with, or who a love interest would be.. Leave suggestions!

First person P.O.V. ((reader is about 5, although still very powerful.)) 

I awoke to shackles on my wrists and ankles, "Mabus ajog ni jundaut!" Was what had been yelled in my direction, the end of a sword lifting my chin, my eyes meeting those of what creature I didn't want to see.

Orcs. 

My heart started beating, my eyes scanned the area. Bodies of not only men, but bears form lay face first onto the ground, others being used as part of some sick game. Why were bears in this fight? They all seemed older, like the young ones had went and killed the Orcs they could to protect the elders. 

Anger welled up inside me, my breathing increased, "You killed them all!" I yelled, my voice rang and bounced around the cave walls. I felt weak, and sounded weak, for I was still drowsy from my little 'nap'. A low, almost groggy voice replied, in my known language. "What were we to do? Let them kill us off?" An Orc said, stepping forth. Scars on his face, his left hand gone, replaced with a weapon of choice. My breath taken back, I knew who this was, but his name was not allowing to be touched on my tongue, as if it was poison. I winced a bit as I attempted to lung forward, I could feel a deep wound on my back. 

"If you didn't let them kill you off, then I shall!" I screamed, my blood pumping with adrenaline and revenge. "What's a poor child like you going to do?" He chuckled.

Oh, I'll show you. 

I had only planned to break out of these chains, as my father had taught me how if I ever got caught.

But something different happened.

With a throaty yell, I pulled all my strength forth that I could muster, and then it happened.

Not only did it frighten those before me, but myself as well. 

I changed into a bear. I wasn't exactly big, though. Bigger than a typical bear cub and enough to do damage, but not huge. 

I didn't remember, until now, that I was F/N L/N. Daughter of Grimbeorn the Old and Asta the Great. ((Let's just say that Grim had a daughter that he didn't know of, because Asta was pregnant and didn't tell him before he went off. Asta is just a name I made meaning 'Divine Beauty' ok back to that story ahah)) Skin changer, a little spit fire amongst the family

I broke the shackles with ease, the immense mane of hair I had growing even longer until it grew on every inch of me, and I changed entirely. On hind legs, I stood a little over five feet, small for my population, though I was still only a cub umongst the beornlings. With a swift paw swipe, Orcs went flying. I went barreling towards Azog, though his son Bolg quickly greeted me with a swift sword flick to the 'arm' and across my forehead. I roared in pain and anger, simply pushing them away and running. So far until I couldn't see or smell them again.

I fell forward, slowly changing to my self again. I was gasping for air, grabbing at the ground, until I lay there. Stark naked. In the middle of the forest as the sun set. I started shivering and looked around, bodies everywhere, women, men, and children, dead. I did what I had to to survive. I peeled the clothes off a woman, taking her weapons and saying a silent "Thank you." Before walking along. The clothes fit quite well. 

On my walk, it only got darker, I had to find a place to stay. 

A light in the distance caught my eyes, and I jogged towards it. A small cottage set up, candles in the window. I approached the door, and hesitated, but knocked softly. Shuffling was heard and the door was opened, and I looked down at the short dwarrowdam. "H-Hello, My nam–" "Oh my goodness! Come inside! You must be freezing!" The woman pulled me inside and closed the door. "Ase, Darling, What's all the commotion?" A deep voice called, and from around the corner came another dwarf. He had a full chestnut brown beard, along with a short amount of hair on his head complimented with silver streaks. His eyes a spine chilling blue. He seemed warn, not from age, but battle as well. He was smitten with this dwarrow dam. Her strawberry blonde locks and neatly kept mutton chops braided into her hair, green eyes brighter than a Hobbits garden. "Bjarte, She was on the step and I couldn't leave her out there.. " Bjarte seemed to hesitate, but nodded. "Alright. I'll grab her a change of clothes." I was dumbfounded that they'd have clothes big enough for me, but turns out they'd lost an older son not to long ago, and he was quite hardy. 

I was soon in clean clothes, sat by a fire, my wounds tended to, and was telling everything that happened. "You're welcome to stay, Dear." Ase said with a smile. "Really..? I.. I don't want to be a burden. I can do whatever you'd like while I'm here." "I'm sure we can arrange something." Ase said, placing her hand atop mine. "For now, you're family." 

I had a new family. Not that I didn't like my old one, I loved it.. But I got into habit of calling Ase and Bjarte, Mom and Dad, and they didn't mind.


	2. Going on a Journey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N sets out to find more about herself.

First Person P.O.V. || 8 years, 6 months later.

"Moooomm!!" I yelled, sprawled out on the floor. My mother shuffled in, "Yes, Dear?" She asked, "Im bored. Where's Da? He promised to teach me sword fighting and archery." Mom flinched at the thought of her little girl fighting, as always. "He is outside, catch up with him and ask." My mother said, I jumped up and picked her up. I already towered above her but not much taller than my father. and my strength was unbelievable, although she was a little dwarrow dam, nothing much to her. "Thanks!" I said, pecking her cheek and running out side. I spotted my father grooming the pony and smirked. I crept slowly, I was surprisingly quiet for my stature. I jumped onto his back, thankfully he was taller and stronger than my mother, "Grr! Father and Daughter at it again!! Ohh, Who's gonna win?!" I growled, and messed his hair up. "I." My father said peacefully, flipping me over onto my back onto the ground. The pony, Ove, whined as if laughing at me. "Ah, Da! You always win.." I pouted. He chuckled, "You wanna train, or what?" He asked, throwing me a sword and a bow. "Yes!" I squealed, beaming with a smile. He unsheathed his sword and grinned, "Fight me, then." He said, pointing the tip at me. I smiled, excepting his challenge.

The clashing of metal on metal, bows twanging! Lasted for hours, until my mother called us inside for dinner. "She has improved." My Father commented, "Mm, good." Mother said softly, my smile lowering. "Are you ok, Mother?" I asked. I never called her Mother unless I was serious, it was usually 'Mom' or 'Ma.' She nodded silently, and we ate in silence.

 

71 years later. ((The reader is now about 79. In between Fili and Kili. ;) fun fact, Bilbo is younger than Fili and Kili! He's 50, and turned 51 in the blue mountains.))

I was now 79 years old, five feet, eight inches. I was still going to grow much more, though.

I called my parents to the dinner table, and they came in, and I sat them down. "I.. Listen, I love you both dearly. You know that, but, I think it's time for me to leave." I said bluntly, and Ase covered her mouth and held back tears. "N-Not forever! I just want to find out more about myself, This is, if its alright for you both." I waited for them to answer. "I knew this day would come.." Bjarte whispered and Ase smiled, nodding, "It's fine with us both. Just promise you'll be back in one piece." Ase said, knowing of my tendency to injure myself quite well. I smiled and laughed a bit, walking to her and hugged her. "I promise I will." The day went by quietly as I packed my things, walking down the stairs and looked at the table. There sat a supply of food, given by my mother, and a new pair of boar skin boots as well as a fur lined jacket from my father. I packed the food into my bag and took off my old boots, and slid on the new ones which fit perfectly, and placed the jacket in my bag for when it was colder. A dark green cloak laid on my shoulders. I walked into the living room and leaned on the frame. "I'm off, I guess." I sighed, and Ase looked up to me and jumped up, hugging me tight. For a small dwarrowdam, she was strong. "We'll miss you so much." She said, and I returned the hug. "I'll miss you too." 

Bjarte stood and walked to me, handing me a bundle of cloth. "I'm hoping they're well enough made, I haven't welded in a while." He said. At the word welded my eyes lit up and I unfolded the bundle.

I looked at him, and set the bundle on the table and unwrapped it. I gasped. There sat a shimmering sword, a bow small enough to fit in my pack, arrows, and daggers that fit in my boots. "Thanks, Bjarte." I cooed, hugging him. I walked to Ase and pressed foreheads, a dwarf tradition showing trust in the person. I did the same to my father. "I love you, I'm sorry for leaving, but I must find out about myself." I said, looking back once more, "I love you to the moon and back again." I giggled softly, and they smiled.

I stepped foot outside and started walking.

I was on a journey.


	3. Fight Of The Day.

My feet ached beneath me as I walked, my cloak already covered in the black blood of Orcs. I had been walking for almost a week, and I hadn't found anything about myself. I'd met a few travelers, asking for directions, and I got them even though they seemed a bit scared of me due to my height and blood covered body. I wasn't extremely tall, since some of my ancestors were dwarves. I was as tall as an elf, simply put.

2 weeks. I was sure it was that long. Two weeks I had walked, eaten, bathed, slept, and repeated. I knew nothing yet, except for the little information about my choices of leaving home. I was battered and bruised, my hair a mess. I had fought about 50 Orcs in the 2 weeks. But not once did I change. My hair was one of my favorite things about me, it was short on either side, put full in length and color down the middle, like a mane. It was magnificent. I threw my bags down when I smelled water, yes water has a smell, and its beautiful when your a walking mud pie. I looked around a tree to the cool blue water, shimmering in the light. I peeled off my clothes and jumped in, sighing into the water. I stayed in until I got wrinkled and clean. I started to get out and shake my hair free of water when I heard a leaf crunch and twig snap. I looked up and around. "Who's there?!" I yelled, covering myself with my hands, my bags were a few feet away and I didn't dare move. "Look a' 'is one." A groggy voice commented. "Tall, bulky too. She'd be a good one to fight." "Reveal yourself," I started inching towards my bag, "Before I come at you like a blur."

Those sickening creatures stepped forth.

Orcs.

Let me correct myself, I fought 53 Orc's in two weeks, and a few Wargs. Yes, I was counting. 3 tall, stocky, and almost mutant in my eyes, Orcs. Almost as tall as I was, and I had grown.

An arrow was shot and I moved when I heard the string. "She's too quick, Eh?" One scoffed. "Za!" The leader said, and the two others lunged at me, successfully grabbing me before I could attack my pack. "Pretty, too." He said, pointing a dagger to my neck. I swallowed hard. "Let me go, and I won't hurt you." I said, their grip tightened, "No can do.." "You've left me no choice." I started flailing around as a distraction before it happened.

Hair on my head grew faster, limbs longer, hair everywhere grew actually, my body grew, face widened. This happened in an instant, until I was a bear, standing over 7 feet on my hind legs. "Skin-Changer!" One scoffed, before they all charged for me. If I could laugh, I would. Within an instant I swept them away with a paw, landing them in the river. The rover area they landed in was moving fast, and carried them down farther. I bellowed my roar easily, as if saying "Don't ever come back!". Before falling onto my knees and changing back. I hated the feeling. I honestly hated being a skin changer. The skin crawling, bow chilling feeling of the hairs growing was like bugs sprouting out your skin, it was painful as well, and used a lot of energy. When I changed back into a man, I'd usually be stark naked as well. In my case, I already was.

I layed on the ground for a few, and then got up, opening my bag and pulling out my F/C tunic with trousers. My boots easily slipped on and I threw my pack over my shoulder. I sighed heavily before walking. The one thing I wanted more than to find something about me, was to see another being.

My prayer was answered.

On my walk, it only got darker, I had to find a place to stay, but Mahal had other plans! My nose picked up a familiar sent, and one I wasn't sure about.. 

Dwarves... and.. a halfling? 

I decided to move in closer, but I was more clumsy than thought. I stepped on a twig and the group went silent from their chatter around the dim fire that I could see. "Fili.. What was that?" A hush voice, asked, I couldn't see, but I could sense them looking my way. "I don't know, Kili.. Uncle, can we scope it out?" The one called 'Fili' asked whomever his uncle was. "No, Fili, Kili, stay put, I'm sure it is only a small animal, we are in no territory of another race." A deep voice called, giving me shudders. The three started arguing, and another voice pipped in, this one softer and smaller. "Now now, No need to argue! You'll attract another race with your whining!" He squeaked, I almost giggled at his small voice trying to over power the others. 

I decided to leave them alone, I'm sure nightly visitors were not welcome..

I settled in a small cave beneath a water fall, my eyes fluttering shut until morning.


	4. Wake Up Calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets the company after the company encounters trolls, but before they meet Radagast.

I was awoken by a mighty splash and a fit of laughter. I froze on the spot with the sounds of many voices and peeked around the waterfall the best I could.

Dwarves, I counted 12 in the river and one standing out, seemingly unamused by his company's antics. A hobbit, as well, stood well away from the foolishness of the dwarves as if he was forbidden near them. "Come on in, Uncle!" I followed the voice to a dark haired, stubbley bearded dwarf, and he looked to the standing out dwarf, his dark hair lined with silver and he shook his head, "Kili, This isn't a time to be playing around!" "You're no fun, Uncle, I'm surprised mother could deal with you." The blonde dwarf one said, "Oh! Nice one Fee!" Kili stated, slapping him hard on the back. "Ow, Kee!" In the moment, Fee tackled Kili and they were in an all out brawl. No one seemed moved by it, as it seemed to be typical. I decided they were brothers, because typically that's what relatives do, right?

Not too soon later, the group got out and got dressed, leaving on foot. Although I noticed that the smallest dwarf dropped something, and I assumed I'd pick it up after. I decided myself when they were gone, I wouldn't mind a quick wash up either. I slipped off my clothes and walked under the water fall, letting the water trickle down my chest. Scrubbing away the dirt and grime, I grabbed my cloak and washed that as well. The day was warm, so it wasn't needed, so it being wet was alright. I soon got out and pulled on my F/C trousers, F/C tunic, and dark brown boar skin boots. With a leather strap, I put my hair into a ponytail, since my hair wet was extremely heavy. I put my cloak around my shoulders to air dry and put my pack over one shoulder. I hopped across the rocks, and to the trail the dwarves took, and picked up what the smallest dwarf had dropped. A thick, it seemed wooden but the pattern looked of some type of antler, slingshot. The leather was worn and the pocket was faded, but it seemed to be of good use. I stuck in into my pack, and followed the path of the dwarves, I assumed they were going somewhere and maybe I could go near there. 

The dwarves were quick and on the move, I could tell. Their heavy footprints gave them away, though. I had walked for a good 3 hours, hadn't eaten or had rest, but I was determined to find these dwarves and maybe ask for directions. 

—

An hour passed, and I soon heard a loud commotion. Sword clashing with sword, bellowing yells and howls. I ran forth, and in a clearing, I saw the thirteen dwarves and hobbit, out numbered and surrounded by Orcs, and Warg riders. My heart beat increased, but the dwarves seemed to handle it. They cut down Orc after Warg, and sure, a few earned some gashes, but they seemed under control. When I was about to turn and leave, I heard an almost maternal cry, "Ori!" A short dwarf, silver hair in braids, bolas swung from him as he looked to the small dwarf, whom I presumed was Ori. The little dwarf was cornered back to a tree, disgusting Orc rider in front of him. The foam of the Warg dripped and closed in. Everyone was occupied fighting, and I saw Ori raise a knife shakily. I put my hood on and took out my sword, barreling into the fight. "Watch out, Little one!" I yelled, impaling the Orc in the back and slitting the throat of the Warg. Ori was trembling, unable to move. I slid my bloodied sword into its sheath, and picked up the dwarf, only to make him more scared, "No, please! I have to help my brothers!" He cried, and I set him down so he was hidden but able to see the battle. "Allow me to do that. Stay safe, Ori, and take this until we meet again." His eyes widened when I whispered his name, and he smiled as I placed one of my daggers into his palm. "W-Wait, Can I see your face? I'm the scribe, I-I like to jot down everything on the journey.." He said, holding up his book. I smiled and pulled down my hood, and took out the leather strap allowing my hair to air dry the rest of the way. "I'm Y/N. I'll be sure to remember you as well, Ori." I smiled so he could take my face in, and placed the hood on. "I'll be right back." I ran into the fight once more, only to be met by the silver haired dwarf that called Ori's name, "Where is he?! Where did you take him?!" He grabbed my cloak and pulled me down. "Now now, Master Dwarf, I mean no harm. He is safe now, and I promised him I'd keep you safe." I looked up and unsheathed my sword, sticking it into an on coming Orc. "Now, Lets fight for him, hm? He needs to have a good adventure in that book." The dwarf smiled and let me go, allowing me to fight along side everyone. 

In the midst, I heard the name, "Thorin!" 

Not.. Not Thorin Oakenshield, right? Son of Thrain, Son of Thror?

I looked up to see the hobbit running towards the same dark haired, silver streaked dwarf, whose sword had been knocked away. The Orc raised his sword, and started to bring it down, I grabbed a knife and stuck it into the Orc I was fighting, and held out my sword in front of Thorin, allowing the Orc's sword to clash with mine. Thorin looked dumbfounded, "Go! Get your sword!" I yelled, and he snapped to reality, watching as the Orc slashed my arm, but I soon impaled him. 

Thorin grabbed his sword and the last Orc was cut down by the tallest dwarf, who's hair was gone on the top but scalp was covered by tattoos. My sword was knocked from my hand, and Thorin had his to my throat, "Reveal yourself." He growled, and everyone gathered around. "I just saved your life, and this is how you treat me?" I scoffed, Which was a bad move on my part, but I had a tendency to snap back sarcastically. Thorin pressed the sword harder, and I sighed, pulling down my hood.

My hair cascaded down my back and shoulders, eyes scanning each short dwarf with expert memory. "Who are you? Why are ye' here?" A ginger haired dwarf with a full blown beard commented and I shrugged, "I wanna find out more about myself." I watched out of the corner of my eyes as the tall dwarf picked up my sword, "Hey, don't tou–" "Thorin, It's dwarven made.." 

Thorin let his sword down, and grabbed mine, looking it over. "Where'd you get this?" "It was made for me, By my adoptive father." He look on his face when I said 'adoptive father' was priceless. I grabbed it and sheathed it, but winced when I remembered the gash on my arm. "Ah, Hell.." I whispered, placing my hand over the gash. "She's loosing blood, Thorin." A dwarf with an ear trumpet commented. "That's too bad for her, lets get movin–" "Thorin, may I have a word with you?" A stout dwarf, long white beard and white hair pulled Thorin away and conversed. 

I looked down and saw the two dwarves from earlier. "I'm Fili, and this is Kili." The blonde said, and they looked up at me in awe. They came above my belly button. ((Kili goes just below Tauriels bust.)) "Nice to meet you, then, I'm Y/N." 

"I'm Bofur!" A voice purred, and I looked at another dwarf, his hat with wings and braids to match. He grasped my hand and kissed it. "Allow me to introduce everyone! This is Bombur and Bifur," His hand waved over two dwarves. One with a ginger braid in a 'u' shape, as round as a boulder, the other with an axe in his head, making signs with his hands and saying words in Khuzdul. Thanks to my father and mother, they taught me the basics of Khuzdul.. "This is Óin, our healer, and Glóin!" He pointed me towards the main who pointed out my bleeding, and the one who asked what I was doing here.. "Balin is talking to Thorin, and That's is Dwalin!" He pointed behind me and I turned around and jumped when I saw the tall dwarf that killed off the last Orc standing behind me. I waved a shaky hand and turned towards Bofur again. "The Brothers of Ri, Dori, Nori, and Or–" "Ori!" Dori exclaimed with a cry, giving me a deathly look. "Where is he?" He asked bluntly. "I-Ill be right back..." I said, dashing off to the woods where I met Ori once again.

"Ori!" I said, and the scribe looked up and smiled. "Hello Y/N!" Ori closed his book. "Your brother is going to kill me–" "Dori?" He knew right off the bat. I smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and standing him up. "I think it'll be quicker if you get in my back." "No no, Y/N that won't b–" I grasped his wrists and hauled him into my back with a small "Eek!" Escaping his lips. "Hang on." I laughed, taking long strides back to the gathering of dwarves where Balin and Thorin decided to join us. 

"Ori!" Dori exclaimed, Ori looked up, only to be attacked by his brother. "Come 'ere, you've got a smudge on ye–" "Dori stopppp!" Ori whisper shouted as Dori licked his own thumb and wiped Ori's cheek, holding him close. Ori squirmed out of his brothers grasp and ran over to me, handing me the dagger. "Why, Thank you." I smiled.

"Y/N." A deep voice came to my attention, and I looked to Thorin who motioned to Balin, who's voice was softer and gentler. "Thorin, I and the company have come to a conclusion, some more reluctant than others, but we would like to know if you'd assist us on our journey? We could use another pair of hands around here." 

I was speechless.


	5. Wizard, Wargs, and a Necromancer.

"I..I don't want to be a burde–" "Yes or no?" Thorin interrupted my train of thought. "Yes. Yes, I'd love to join." I jumped when both sides of myself were hugged and I looked down at the two smiling young brothers, and I patted their head. 

I scanned the company and noticed a soft mop of curly brown hair, seemingly shorter than the others and I smiled. His back faced the company and he fiddled with his sword, and I unlatched the boys and walked over to the now Noticable hobbit, and tapped his shoulder. With a shriek, he turned on his heel and looked at my knees, and slowly made his way up until he made eye contact and I smiled, "I don't believe I was introduced to you, I'm Y/N. the apparent newest company member." I shook his hand, which was childlike in mine. "Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins. Hobbit, and Burgler– Well I'm not really a Burgler but I am on this quest." He smiled, and let my hand go. 

A man in a pointed hat, robe, long gray beard, and held himself by a wooden staff, appeard with a gleam of a smile. "I have found the cave, Thorin." His voice was frail, but at the same, strong. 

"Come on." Thorin motioned his hand forward and we all followed suit with Gandalf. 

A foul smell filled the air, "Troll cave.." I whispered, covering my nose. As they all piled in and searched, I stayed out to keep watch, and seemingly Gandalf stayed out as well. "I haven't been dawned a named for you, My Lady." He smiled, "I'm Y/N. Y/N L/N. I've been added to the company, it seems.. For an extra pair of hands." I smiled, and he nodded, following suit into the cave.

When they came back I listened to the closest conversation. Bilbo." Gandalf said, probably the thought of only the conversation being between him and Bilbo, but my ears were wide open..

"Hm?" "This is about your size." Gandalf handed him what deemed.. More of a letter opener, really, into his palms. "No, No, I can't take this." "This is an elven blade, it glows blue when Orcs and Wargs are nearby." Bilbo leaned to Gandalf more, "Gandalf, I've never used a sword in my life." "And lets hope you don't have to." 

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled, and we all gathered round, "Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf yelled, and held our blades out. Out of the woods came a wild looking man, on a sled of large rabbits, howling on about something, "Theives! Fire! Murder!!" Bilbo looked at him, eyes as wide as saucers, "Radagast, Radagast the Brown.. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf said calmly, "I was looking for you, Gandalf, Somethigs wrong. Something's terribly wrong.." "Yes..?" Gandalf questioned, Radagast held up a finger and hesitated, then looked down, and up. "Just give me a minute., oh.. I had a thought, and now I've lost it and– It was right there, on the tip of my tongue! No.. It's not a thought at all!" His words slurred, "It's a silly.." Gandalf pulled something off his tongue, "..Stick insect," He said, "The greenwood, is sake, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore.. At least nothing good. The earth is foul with decay, The cast of the webs.." "Webs?" "Spiders, Gandalf.. Giant ones. Some kid of spawn of ((look up)) Well I'm not a wizard, I followed their trail, They came from.. Dul Guldur.." Gandalf allowed the smoke to flow from his pipe, "Hm? Dul Guldur..? But the old fortress is abandoned.." "No Gandalf. 'Tis not. A dark power dwells in there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf, from out of the darkness. The Necromancer has come.." He seemed to daze out, but soon snapped back. "Sorry." "Try a little old Toby, it'll help set a new note." Gandalf wiped the tip on his beard and held it for Radagast, and he took a deep inhale. "Let it out–" Radagast relaxed tremendously, the smoke pouring from his nose and ears. "Now, a Necromancer? Are you sure?" Radagast pulled a cloth out, and Gandalf gave him a look before unravelling it. "That is not from the world of the living." Radagast said, and in the distance came the all too familiar howl. 

Bilbo looked up from his sword, "Was that a wolf? A-Are, Are there wolves out there?" "Wolves? No that is not a wolf.." Bofur said, and when a twig snapped, everyone spun around to face a Warg. It came charging down, tackling down Dori in one swift movement. Thorin came in and brought his sword down to the Wargs neck, when another came from the other side. "Kili!" Thorin yelled, and Kili shot an arrow into its head, and Dwalin finished it off. "Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." "Orc pack?" Bilbo said, and I placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "Who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?!" "No one." "Who did you tell?!" "No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked. "You are being hunted." "We have to get out of here.." Dwalin whispered, "We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted!" Ori shouted, Bilbo rolled his eyes and put his forehead to my stomach, blocking everyone out. 

"I'll draw them off." "These are Gundabad Wargs, they'll out run you." Gandalf said.

"These, Are Rhoscabell rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said, a smile played on his lips.


End file.
